STRANGER: A Marvel and DC Milestone Event
by JEWMANBERG
Summary: Superman and Dr. Strange switch worlds for an extended period of time and becomes 'strangers,' in a new spin on the Marvel/DC crossover.
1. Chapter 1

STRANGER #1

Scene 1: DC UNIVERSE: CPR (Chelsea Penelope Richardson), an 18-year-old female, is a new character. She sits at a desk and exudes compassion, while listening to various people explain what has happened to their loved ones. They want something from her, but she politely rejects all of them, until RALPH DIBNY (Elongated Man) wows her with the tragic story of his wife Sue, as seen in Identity Crisis. She agrees to grant Ralph's request, and he's elated; however, CPR's kindness has its limits, and she asks Ralph if he's brought the $10,000, and he has.

Scene 2: MARVEL UNIVERSE: REED RICHARDS has an experiment running, in which he's attempting to access obscure worlds. In the meantime, he speaks with a PATIENT, whom we can't identify. The patient is clearly a hero who has been through something traumatic, and Dr. Richards is running tests to see if the hero is free of some negative physical manifestation or influence.

Scene 3: DC UNIVERSE: CPR explains to us that she has the ability, once a month, during a full moon (from which she draws her powers), to resurrect a dead person for a very limited span of time – sometimes just minutes. Ralph responds that he's done the research and is well aware of everything that there is to know regarding the process, to which he fully agrees. She successfully resurrects Sue Dibny and then steps out, so Sue and Ralph can have their privacy.

Scene 4: MARVEL UNIVERSE: Reed's patient is revealed as Dr. Strange, who at this point is recovering from an ordeal during which he sold his soul. Reed tries a new test, but something goes awry, and the exam interferes with his running experiment.

Scene 5: DC UNIVERSE: CPR returns an hour later to find Sue and Ralph smiling and holding hands. CPR is perplexed, as her resurrections have never lasted that long. Ralph explains that he theorized if he and Sue were to create a new life together, this would block Sue's return to the afterlife. Ralph rubs Sue's belly, and CPR is terrified about the potential repercussions.

Scene 6: MARVEL UNIVERSE: Doctor Strange is sucked through Reed's experimental portal, but not before he manages to rattle off a quick incantation. His spell doesn't prevent his abduction, but we get the impression that it has accomplished something.

Scene 7: ELSEWHERE: Two new characters - CANTOR and PUNDIT - are engaged in a strange version of chess, when they sense two disturbances. One is a child whose very existence threatens everything. The other is a misapplied 'balance spell,' which was recited by an 'amateur.' Dr. Strange had intended the balance spell to anchor him to his proper world, but instead, it will balance things out by pulling an individual from Dr. Strange's new world to his old world. The victim will be the person whom the cosmos feels is most needed to fill the void left by Dr. Strange in his old world.

Scene 8: DC COMICS: The JUSTICE LEAGUE is in mid-battle, and various clues are dropped as to who's about to leap into the Marvel Universe. Just as the battle has ended, Dr. Strange materializes and SUPERMAN disappears! By their expressions, it's clear that the Justice League are accusing this strange new man of foul play.


	2. Chapter 2

STRANGER #2

Scene 1: MARVEL UNIVERSE: Superman bursts through Reed's portal and his momentum shoots him through the Baxter Building, even burrowing through 10 feet of Madison Avenue gravel. The Fantastic Four race to meet a dazed and confused Superman near the corner of Madison and 42nd. The THING ignores Reed's advice and punches Superman, who is flung backwards, narrowly avoiding pedestrians. Superman doesn't realize what planet he's on and grows irate, before racing toward the Thing. But instead of hitting him, Superman whisks his opponent to the top of the Baxter Building and flies back down to explain his situation. Reed burns himself as he restrains the HUMAN TORCH, who then accepts Reed's command that Superman be permitted to speak. Superman explains everything, and Reed believes him. Suddenly, Superman begins to feel sick and struggles to maintain his balance. And that's when the Thing returns and knocks Superman out cold.

Scene 2: DC UNIVERSE: The Justice League allow Dr. Strange to speak, and he tells them that he had nothing to do with their friend's disappearance. But then WONDER WOMAN (Superman's girlfriend) lassos Strange and tells him to repeat his story. Strange attempts to do that, but is unable to complete his sentence, at which point Wonder Woman attacks. Strange casts a protective spell, and Wonder Woman breaks her hand on his jaw. Dr. Strange doesn't understand why his spell had such a dramatic effect on someone who appears so powerful, and he tries to explain this to the other League members; nonetheless, the League attacks Strange. While dodging, Strange yells that the lasso didn't allow him to finish his sentence, because _technically_ he was responsible for Superman's disappearance, albeit unwittingly. The League believes Strange is a diabolical villain, and Strange is certain that they're belligerent Neanderthals of some backwards planet, so he chants a spell and disappears.

Scene 3: MARVEL UNIVERSE: Superman (whose name remains unknown to the FF) regains consciousness in another of Reed's labs, with the rest of the Fantastic Four present, as well. This particular lab is shielded from sunlight. Reed apologizes for The Thing's antics and informs Superman that he had run tests, in order to treat him. The results indicate that Superman is incredibly powerful in this universe (Marvel) as well, but that he has a type of allergy to their sunlight, so Reed quickly outfitted the lab with the material needed to keep Superman healthy. But Superman will need to live in such a domicile to stay alive in this universe, and he'll be able to spend only 5 minutes outdoors per day without endangering his well-being, until such time that Reed can figure out how to return Superman to his own universe. Superman seems to believe Reed, but he's very unhappy about his new predicament. FRANKLIN RICHARDS asks Superman what they should call him, and the Thing jokes that the 'S' on his uniform stands for 'Stranger.' Superman is about to respond, but then reconsiders, since he doesn't feel much like a 'super' man right now. "Just call me Jonathan," he says.

Scene 4: DC UNIVERSE: Ralph and Sue Dibny sit on a couch and chat. Sue asks Ralph to catch her up on all that she's missed while being dead. Ralph finds it interesting that Sue didn't see the events transpire from where she was. Ralph tells Sue of the hardships which he endured after her passing, but then jokes about some other things that have happened in the DCU during these last few years. The scene ends with an 'everything will be fine now that we're back together' vibe. But it won't. We cut to a clandestine CABAL, whose name and members aren't revealed. They discuss the dangers of the Dibny situation and vote to eliminate Sue.


	3. Chapter 3

STRANGER #3

Scene 1: MARVEL UNIVERSE, Baxter Building: Superman is inside his new, less impressive 'Fortress of Solitude,' where he's dealing with his new 'Kryponite.' In the Marvel Universe, Superman is allergic to the very sunlight that powers his cells, and he can only leave his Reed Richards-designed home in the Baxter Building for five minutes per day. Reed is present and running diagnostics around the walls. There's also a strong SHIELD presence, and Superman is meeting with AGENT LINDSAY LINFORD (new, Superman's handler). Agent Linford assures a concerned Superman - whom she calls 'Jonathan' - that Reed is going to get him back home, but asks for his help in the meantime. She explains that Shield has developed a special scanner and point system to determine which emergencies are worthy of his five minutes. Superman agrees to help Shield, and he's eager to get out and do it, as he's sick of being cooped up. A bulletin comes over the scanner: DOCTOR BONG has declared himself the new Sorcerer Supreme and is attacking Manhattan. Superman is itching to go, but Linford tells him to take it easy, being that Doctor Bong isn't quite as dangerous as he sounds. Seconds later, the report comes over the scanner that the Avengers have already defeated Doctor Bong. Superman sighs.

Scene 2: DC UNIVERSE: Dr. Strange sits with his legs crossed and arms out in a recessed area of a field. He attempts various spells that should return him home, but grows frustrated as each fails. He then changes tack and recites a spell that will take him to the person, of whichever alternate dimension or world he's on right now, who possesses the most wisdom. Dr. Strange materializes next to a park bench, upon which little BILLY BATSON sits and licks an ice cream cone. Strange isn't pleased.

Scene 3: DC UNIVERSE: Ralph and Sue Dibny are asleep. Ralph's nose twitches, as he senses something. He opens his eyes, and then they open much wider as an ASSASIN sets aim on Sue. Ralph (aka Elastic Man) yells out and stretches his body to cover Sue's. The bullet hits Ralph, and the assassin escapes through the window. Ralph is wounded, but not too badly. Sue immediately phones the Justice League.

Scene 4: MARVEL UNIVERSE: It's almost Superman's bedtime, and he hasn't left his new home all day. Agent Linford tells him to get some sleep, and that they'll try it again tomorrow. Superman is upset that he wasn't utilized, but Linford explains that there weren't any high value ops that arose that day; and it's just going to be that way on occasion, since they have to save his five minutes in case something big happens toward the end of the day. Superman asks if he can walk outside the building for just a couple minutes, and Agent Linford grants the request and escorts him.

Scene 5: DC UNIVERSE: BATMAN and ALFRED PENNYWORTH have arrived at the Dibny home. While Alfred dresses Ralph's wound, Batman flips out, "YOU DID WHAT?!" Batman has just seen Sue and discovered that Ralph had her brought back to life. Alfred commands his master to stop harassing his patient. Ralph tries to explain his side to Batman, and Sue begins to weep. Batman refuses to accept that Ralph would take such a risk, as to dabble with the dark. Batman cools down a bit, and then the two detectives theorize that somebody believes Sue and/or her fetus are too dangerous to live. Batman concludes that the Justice League must interrogate CPR.

Scene 6: As Agent Linford and Superman walk down 42nd street, he notices that a cat is stuck in a tree. Superman looks at Linford for permission, and she responds, "You have got to be kidding me!" Superman tells her that he can read the cat's tag, and that its home it only a few blocks away. Linford is reluctant, but the issue ends with Superman flying with the cat, and as he does so, he releases a subtle grin.


	4. Chapter 4

STRANGER #4

Scene 1: MARVEL UNIVERSE: Superman lay on the floor of a side room in his custom-designed pad, throwing a tennis ball at super speed against a reinforced wall. He's listening to the Beatles, which to him is a brand new band. Agent Linford enters in a panic, but Superman immediately asks her if she's her about this new group from England. Linford informs Superman that there's a code red in NYC – credible intel that a weapon of mass destruction has made its way into Manhattan. The mission is for Superman to scour all of midtown and neutralize the threat within his five minutes of safe 'outside time.' Superman confirms that he can do it, and a clock (on the corner of the panel) starts ticking down from 5:00, as Superman races away at super speed.

Scene 2: DC UNIVERSE: Dr. Strange sits inside a dilapidated apartment and chants a spell that will take him to the woman of the lasso. He disappears and then reappears in Wonder Woman's private quarters, inside the JLA Watchtower (or substitute headquarters). Small problem: Wonder Woman is in the middle of taking a bath. Dr. Strange attempts to forward a rather awkward apology, but Wonder Woman is irate. Strange barely has time to raise an unimpressive protective shell, before Wonder Woman (holding a towel in front of herself) punches him, sending him through the bathroom wall.

Scene 3: DC UNIVERSE: CPR (Chelsea Penelope Richardson) enters her office and turns on the light. She sees Batman and faints, but Ralph Dibny extends his arm and catches her just before she would've hit the ground.

SCENE 4: MARVEL UNIVERSE: Superman races across NYC, using his x-ray vision to search for WMD's. He can't see through lead, so he works around the problem whenever necessary. He x-rays building, as well as people. Toward the end of his search, he notices multiple pacemakers and artificial elements inside subway riders. Superman is outside of the 59th - Columbus Circle subway station, when he reports to Linford that he hasn't found anything. The clock is down to 20 seconds when Linford grills Superman: has he searched every building, circumventing the lead issue? Has he examined every person? And then it clicks. Through an obstructed view, Superman believed that he had seen two men, each with a pacemaker-like device, riding the C-train, but he doesn't remember exactly where the train was at the time. He now realizes that both devices were inside the SAME man, and one them was not a pacemaker. Linford concludes that the rider is probably on his way to either Times Square or Madison Square Garden, to inflict maximum casualties. The problem is that two C-trains are approaching those destinations, so which one should Superman focus on? Only 6 seconds remain on his 5 minutes, as Superman jets it.

SCENE 5: DC UNIVERSE: Strange is shaken from Wonder Woman's blow, but manages to stumble through an enchantment that stops Wonder Woman (who's now wearing the towel around herself) in her tracks. Strange explains to Wonder Woman how he was unwittingly responsible for Superman's disappearance, and that's why the lasso suggested he was being deceptive. He explains that he didn't realize that her jaw would break when she punched him. He offers to unfreeze her, if she'll agree to use her lasso on him one more time, so that he can confirm everything that he's said. Strange explains that he needs the Justice League's help, and that he'll do whatever it takes to earn her trust. Strange restores Wonder Woman's movement from her neck and up so that she can respond, but just as she agrees, Strange is knocked out by GUY GARDNER 's big green power fist (Guy is in the incarnation of the Justice League). Wonder Woman is angry at Guy, but he has no idea why. He then compliments Wonder Woman's figure, which only makes her angrier.

SCENE 6: DC UNIVERSE: CPR awakens inside the Batcave, where she finds herself hooked up to an advanced polygraph, which is being monitored by Alfred. Batman and Ralph ask CPR various questions, and then Alfred confirms that there are no indications of deception: CPR didn't set Ralph up, and she has no idea who's after his wife Sue. After a pause, it seems that Batman might actually apologize to CPR; but then Ralph scratches his head and winces, as Batman instead mentions to her that Alfred can provide refreshments before she's returned to her office.

SCENE 7: MARVEL UNIVERSE: Superman burrows into and out of the Times Square station, before tunneling into the other C-train, as it's about to arrive at MSG. Superman scoops up the terrorist and flies him high above NYC. The 5 minutes has elapsed, and the clock begins ticking negative seconds. Once Superman has left our atmosphere, he hurls the terrorist toward the sun. The clock is at -12 seconds, as Superman, who has returned to our atmosphere, informs Linford via his earpiece that he's losing control of flight. Superman crashes in Columbus Circle, causing pandemonium. A FEMALE REPORTER watches intently.


End file.
